1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toothbrushes and more particularly pertains to a new combination toothbrush and toothpaste dispenser for combining a toothbrush and toothpaste in one compact unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toothbrushes is known in the prior art. More specifically, toothbrushes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art toothbrushes include U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,648 to Kuryla; U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,014 to Moussa; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 347,944 to Honora; U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,278 to Kemeny; U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,244 to Cheng; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 353,051 to Lonon.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new combination toothbrush and toothpaste dispenser. The inventive device includes a cylindrical handle having opposed open ends and a cylindrical side wall disposed therebetween. The cylindrical handle holds a quantity of toothpaste therein. A toothbrush portion is secured within one of the opposed open ends of the cylindrical handle. The toothbrush portion has a plurality of bristles extending upwardly from an outer end thereof. The outer end has a channel extending inwardly therefrom into communication with the open end of the cylindrical handle. The channel has an open outer end disposed within the plurality of bristles. A toothpaste propelling portion is disposed within the opposed open end of the cylindrical handle opposite the toothbrush portion. An elongated window is disposed within the cylindrical side wall of the cylindrical handle.
In these respects, the combination toothbrush and toothpaste dispenser according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of combining a toothbrush and toothpaste in one compact unit.